Domando dragones
by BellMendieta
Summary: Por trabajo Charlie W. el famoso domador de Dragones va a Hogwarts a enseñar cuidado de criaturas mágicas donde conocerá a una pequeña persona muy especial que pondrá su cabeza patas arriba y que le enseñara que no todo es lo que parece…
1. Chapter 1

_**Domando dragones**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_''A clases''

**Disclaimer:**Ya quisiera,pero estos hermosos personajes son de J. , todos ellos del universo de Harry Potter.

**Resumen:**Por trabajo Charlie W. el famoso domador de Dragones va a Hogwarts a enseñar cuidado de criaturas mágicas donde conocera a una pequeña persona muy especial que pondrá su cabeza patas arriba y que le enseñara que no todo es lo que parece…

Bueno soy Charlie Weasley tengo 21 años y me encuentro en Hogwarts para hacer una presentación,de criaturas mágicas a pedido de el director Dumbledore (créanme,si antes hubiera sabido de los problemas que tendría al venir aquí lo mandaba a pasear al maldito viejo manipulador) y si ustedes me conocen,de seguro que ya sabrán de que hablare verdad? Pues esta claro que sobre dragones, estos son criaturas inteligentes, admirables, con una vida y unas características muy impresionantes, lastima que desde que existen han sido mal juzgados, perseguidos y acosados por el hombre, solo por ser diferentes a otras criaturas,por lo que,al igual que otros seres vivos han conocido la muerte lamentablemente estos maravillosos ejemplares corrian peligro de extinción por lo que algunos llegaron al extremo de tomar forma humana y comportarse como tal para no levantar sospechas, de esta manera varias especies de dragones se salvaron pero saben que es lo curioso pero a la vez genial de todo esto? Es que,los que lograron transformarse se reprodujeron de esa manera,y,tuvieron crias obviamente humanas con sangre de dragon que al cumplir sus 14 años exactamente, si es que llegaran a estar cerca de cualquierdragón su bestia interna luego de un sueño de varios años despierta en busca de su pareja de enlace destinada para toda la vida, aunque se asegura que sea afín con los dragones, una persona que no sea capaz de dañarlo y lo proteja cuando sea necesario…

*Unas horas mas tarde (en clases de criatura mágicas)*

- Bueno chicos me presento,aunque,de seguro la mayoría me conocerá como el hermano mayor de Ronald Weasley, y vengo a presentares a un dragón plateado que traje desde Rumania, no es muy grande aun,ya que apenas es un bebe pero esta especie de por si no llega a ser muy grande,se dice que son muy amigables con nosotros ya que es una especie muy relacionada con los humanos a que es lindo verdad?-miro al dragon con ternura- _Oh pero por el amor de Merlín estos chicos me miran como si el dragón se los fuera a comer._

-Alguna pregunta alumnos?Vamos no sean tímidos!

-Como se llama?- _Pregunto una Ravenclaw aparentemente con un poco de timidez_

-Bueno este pequeño se llama Argentum,en latín que significa plateado.

- Podemos tocarlo?-_Pregunto un Slytherin mas específicamente Blaise Zabini_

-No veo porque no-_sonrió_-Bueno acérquense, no sean bruscos, y tengan cuidado de no asustarlo-

Todos se acercaron menos un chico rubio, con tez pálida casi tirando a enfermiza y ojos plateados,que le llamo mucho la atención, tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar por lo que camino hacia el pero,ese rubio no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Pequeño porque no te acercas a tocarlo? Acaso no te gustan los dragones?-pregunto el pelirrojo que,al no obtener respuesta le pregunto su nombre.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy señor- Respondió el Slytherin saliendo de su ensoñación, el pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

-Así que Draco eh?es del latín,que significa dragón, mas especificamente cria de dragon, jaja hermoso nombre he de decir, bueno por lo menos para mi lo es,ya que adoro a los dragones-sonrió sinceramente,de nuevo sin respuesta,solo silencio.


	2. Capítulo

Ahora Charlie tenia todo el dia libre asi que se fue camino a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, queria ir con su hermano Ron pero el tonto se habia atrasado con las deberes de pociones y su profesor era Snape asi que mejor no provocarlo no?no vaya a ser que les quitaran puntos… tipico de un Gryffindor,no hacer las tareas y luego estar a ultimo momento tratando desesperadamente de terminarlas a tiempo _-penso- _por lo que echo rumbo hacia Hogsmeade y se encontro con Draco,solo,que al parecer tenia las mismas intenciones que el,despejarse un rato,asi que se le acerco, revolviendole el cabello rubio con una mano,tomandolo de sorpresa.

-Fue de tu agrado la clase de hoy pequeño dragon? Espero que no te moleste que te llame asi-le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-No me molesta profesor,y si me gusto la clase, son criaturas fascinantes y misteriosas hasta impredecibles algunas veces ya que no sabes como pueden reaccionar en determinadas ocaciones,pero mi dragon favorito es el Polymorphic dorado en latin que quiere decir poliforme, ya que este dragon podia convertirse en lo que quisiera llegando al punto tal de poder tambien adoptar la forma de otros dragones aunque no lo hacian demasiado ya que no lo creian necesario, es decir para que convertirse en una especie -menor siendo tan majestuoso? .-contesto el pequeño rubio con el rostro impasible pero con una mirada penetrante e indescifrable.

-Wow por Merlin si que sabes mucho de dragones no? Podria escucharte todo el dia hablar, oye que me dices si vamos a tomar algo asi seguimos charlando? Tu compañía es agradable pequeño… entonces que dices quieres o no?-pregunto el mayor sonriendo ampliamente para que el rubio accediera.

-Amm nose si deberia-dijo Draco,cabizbajo,con un leve sonrojo,medio Charlie penso que se veia endiabladamente tierno.

-Mmm no te preocupes tomamos o comemos algo y volvemos al castillo si?-casi rogo Weasley, no sabia porque pero queria hablar con el le parecia muy interesante algo lo arrastraba,por asi decir hacia el y no sabia que carajos era.

-Ok esta bien vamos entonces-contesto el rubio,cambiando inmediatamente la expresion de su rostro por una mas fria y hasta casi distante.

***Ya en Hogsmeade,cada uno con sus pedidos…***

-Y bueno Draco que me cuentas de ti?

-Em bueno como ya sabra soy de una importante y prestigiosa familia sangre pura,unico y futuro heredero de las riquezas y terrenos de los Malfoy

-jajaja ya ya no sigas aunque no lo sepas ya se todo eso…leo el profeta chico! Cuando digo que me hables de ti me refiero a en serio de ti! No de esas tradiciones sangre pura y tus millones de galeones sino de lo que te gusta hacer, ya sabes de esas cosas…-dijo Charlie dejando a Malfoy en shock por haberlo interrumpido asi en pleno monologo

-Oh pues me gusta jugar a quidditch,soy buscador siempre gano pero cuando nuestra casa juega contra Gryffindor Potter siempre coje la snitch, es un buen contrincante a decir verdad,ya que es el unico que nunca he podido vencer,el cuatro ojos siempre lleva las de aparte de eso me gusta pociones,mi padrino Severus me ha enseñado desde pequeño solo por capricho, aparte de esos jovis,que son los principales tambien me gusta leer clasicos, y dibujar aunque eso lo hago mas para cuando necesito


	3. Perdidos en nuestros pensamientos

_**Domando dragones**_

**Capitulo 3**:''Perdidos en nuestros pensamientos''

**Disclaimer**: Ya quisiera,pero estos hermosos personajes son de J. , todos ellos del universo de Harry Potter.

**Nota**:Perdoooooon andaba con los examenes finales y con una depresion de mierda asi que les dare un regalo para compensarlo lo juro c:

_**Resumen**_:Por trabajo Charlie W. el famoso domador de Dragones va a Hogwarts a enseñar cuidado de criaturas mágicas donde conocerá a una pequeña persona muy especial que pondrá su cabeza patas arriba y que le enseñara que no todo es lo que parece…

*POV Draco*

Primer dia de clases,y ya estoy agotado no me sorprende que mis depresiones temporales me ataquen sin avisar,aunque desde pequeño me enseñaron a ocultar mis emociones detrás de una mascara fría y distante,entonces así nadie puede ver en realidad como soy,ni como me siento…No se,a estas alturas,como decir las cosas que suceden,soy un poco apagado,un poco triste,un poco incrédulo y vacío;en serio pienso que necesito cambiar esta forma en la que soy pero sin darme cuenta doy vueltas y vuelvo al mismo punto de siempre,mis amigos me dicen que pida ayuda…que no me quede callado porque va a llegar un momento en el que solo no podre soportarlo,pero lo que ellos no entienden es que llevo años asi y yo se que no estoy solo…escribir,dibujar,y leer son mis pasatiempos, son los que me ayudan a ir a lugares que se encuentran en mi mente,lugares buenos,donde todo esta bien a veces la soledad es la mejor compañía así que me fui afuera,estaba de lo mas tranquilo descansado mientras tomaba aire, pero sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mio, me di vuelta y era la comadreja mayor es decir, mi profesor de criaturas mágicas… mmm ahora que lo pienso como es que se llama? Ah si si Charlie me quede mirándolo y luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras me invito a tomar algo a lo que yo respondí que si,pero dubitativo,osea acaso no puedo dudar?es raro que un profesor que recién conozco me invite,quizás es porque soy un Malfoy y quiere tomar venganza por …Ya en Hogsmeade charlamos sobre lo que nos gusta hacer a cada uno,y lo que no,o simplemente como pasamos el tiempo libre, lo sorprendente es que a el también le gusta el quidditch *a quien en su santo juicio no le gustaría por favor,oh si a la sangre sucia* y en su época en Hogwarts como alumno el era golpeador, cosa que explica esos músculos en fin,eso no viene al caso el punto de toda esta malditas cosas que pienso! Es ese! No puedo parar de pensar en el… por que tiene que ser un Weasley? Sus hermanos no le llegan ni a los talones pero bueno no hay que abandonar la costumbre de molestar a los cabezas de fosforito verdad? En otra ocasión aprovechare el ser el mismo cabrón de siempre,solo que hoy no…Hoy disfrute el pasar rato con el,es una buena compañía,perfecto para pasar el tiempo.

*POV Charlie*

Estoy tan jodidamente agotado,con todo esto de arreglar mis cosas,preparar las clases, y por fin me toca un pequeño descanso despues de todo este lio, aunque es bueno estar de nuevo en Hogwarts e interactuar con otras personas y no todo el tiempo con dragones,basicamente aquí encontre un equilibrio porque tengo personas,mis hermosos dragones y estoy como en mi segundo hogar…Hoy fue un dia interesante he de decir pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue una persona en concreto,mientras los chicos sentian la textura de la piel de mi pequeño amigo plateado,Argentum, vi una cabeza que me llamo la atencion y no era nada mas ni nada menos que el menor de los Malfoy la pesadilla de Ron y Harry desde que estan aquí, estaba con sus amigos que ya habian pasado a tocar al dragon; pero a la vez parecia que no, es decir fisicamente si,pero su mente al parecer volaba,se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos…Me llamo mucho la atencion esa carita angelical con facciones tan delicadas, y ni hablar de sus perderme en ellos,al mirarlo fijamente me di cuenta que tenia una profunda tristeza pero nadie se mosqueaba o el lo ocultaba demasiado bien.


End file.
